


3:36 AM

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: to: cliffo <3 (555-2839)





	3:36 AM

_to: cliffo <3 (555-2839)_

I hope that Ashton can't hear me crying   
as I write this. I'm trying to keep quiet,   
but the more I think about you, about us,   
I can't help it.

It's all my fault and I'm so sorry.   
I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you.   
I'm sorry that I'm helplessly texting you   
at 3AM crying because I don't know   
what to do with myself. I won't ever forget   
how I thought that us being together  
 would be too complicated. I couldn't risk   
losing the band and you if things went bad.   
So I had to pick one. But I made the   
wrong choice. I'm sorry but I can't live   
without you. I thought it would ruin our careers.   
But from the moment I saw your heartbreaking gaze,   
I knew I made the worst decision of my life.

I'm sorry this is a mess. I'm drunk   
and I can't even see straight   
but fuck I need you so bad. I've   
written so many songs and they're  
all for you.

Everytime i try to sleep, i dream   
of us. Us on the beach together in   
Bali or us on that ferris wheel in   
England. I need that to be my   
reality again.

I tried to call you but you didnt   
answer so i just left a message.   
Did you listen to it?

I was driving around LA today   
and everywhere I go reminds   
me of you. The ice cream store   
we always used to raid. Your favorite   
park. The streets we used to   
walk in disguise. Our lookout   
point where we used to cuddle   
and talk about life. Everywhere I   
go, I can't escape you.

You don't even talk to me anymore.   
Its been six weeks and I can't take it.   
Please I need you in my life. We dont  
have to be anything. I just need you   
to be my friend again.

Please please come back. I know i   
sound desperate but fuck i need you. Im   
serious i was a dumb fuck for letting you   
go and i cant breathe now that you arent   
here.

You are the reason that im still hanging on   
to this. Im so deep down in the dark, but i   
keep just trying to find the light. You're my   
light.

Please don't ignore me.

Please.

_read 3:36 AM_


End file.
